Obesity, which is characterized by excess adipose tissue mass, is associated with metabolic abnormalities[unreadable] and systemic inflammation. The mechanism(s) responsible for this relationship is not completely known but[unreadable] likely involves the endocrine functions of adipose tissue. Adipose tissue produces a variety of bioactive[unreadable] substances (i.e. adipokines) with central or peripheral actions that regulate food intake and energy[unreadable] expenditure (1). In addition, plasma concentrations of some adipokines are associated with many features[unreadable] of the Metabolic Syndrome, such as insulin resistance, type 2 diabetes mellitus, dyslipidemia, and coronary[unreadable] artery disease (2). Accordingly, the number of investigators who are interested in the molecular biology[unreadable] and cellular physiology of adipocytes and adipose tissue is increasing. To address this growing interest at[unreadable] Washington University, we conducted a survey of our faculty regarding their interest and need for research[unreadable] services involving adipose tissue. In response to this survey, we propose an Adipocyte Biology Core[unreadable] (ABC), which is specifically tailored to meet the needs of CNRU investigators and faculty in basic[unreadable] and clinical departments who wish to conduct nutrition- or obesity- related adipose tissue research.[unreadable] These services do not overlap with those provided by other cores, and services for adipose tissue cell[unreadable] sizing and macrophage content will be coordinated with the Histology Core of the Diabetes Research and[unreadable] Training Center to maximize efficiency and cost-effectiveness. The study of adipose tissue biology requires[unreadable] specific methods, equipment and expertise that are difficult to assemble by individual investigators and[unreadable] present a barrier to those who are new to this field. Therefore, the overall objective of the ABC is to[unreadable] provide CNRU researchers with access to the training, expertise, and facilities needed for[unreadable] comprehensive study of adipose tissue.